


Marble's Massive Problem

by Nodqfan



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodqfan/pseuds/Nodqfan
Summary: Its an ordinary day at the Pie family rock farm as sisters Marble and Limestone work the farm when Marble discovers a strange colored rock in the ground. Curious, about it she picks it up to examine it, only to get shocked by the rock. Suddenly Marble, finds herself growing until she reaches one hundred feet tall. The family then call upon Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle to help Marble return to normal size. While that’s going on Marble tries to continue to live her life as normally as possible which, is hard to do when you're as big as a house.
Relationships: Limestone Pie/Marble Pie/Maud Pie/Pinkie Pie/Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Marble Pie/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)





	Marble's Massive Problem

Pie Family Rock Farm

It was another average day the Rock Farm with sisters Limestone Pie and Marble Pie working the rock fields as usual with pickaxes in their mouth as they struck the ground to unearth rocks that they could sell as either pets or construction material. Though their father Ingeous Rock Pie and mother Cloudy Quartz owned the farm it was Limestone and Marble that kept it running especially with Pinkie living in Ponyville and Maud busy earning her rockterate degree in rock science.

As the day continued both sisters were getting a steady pile of rocks Marble then raised her pickaxe and then it hit the ground with a “Clank” it felt like she had hit something. Carefully taking her hoof she dug into the ground until she found a strange black colored rock buried in the dirt.

“Hmmm? She mumbled questioningly as she looked at the strange rock in the ground that was exhibiting a strange glow around it Curiosity got the better of the shy mare and she scooped up the rock into her hoof.

Seeing this Limestone walked over to Marble’s location,

“What do you have there Marble?” Limestone asked.

Marble showed the rock the Limestone who also looked confused at the rock that Marble was holing in her hoof.

“Strange I’ve never seen a rock like that it's even glowing strangely," Limestone said

Just then the rock let out a little shock of energy that struck Marbe’s hoof causing her to drop the rock onto the ground.

“Marble are you okay?” Limestone asked.

“Mhmm" Marble replied as she shook her hoof from the pain of being shocked

Suddenly Marble’s body began to feel strange as energy surge through her body.

“Oh my Marble you're growing," Limestone said in a shocked

Limestone was right Marble’s body was growing first she was as tall as Cadance, then Luna, finally Celestia and she was only getting bigger first to ten feet than to twenty feet, fifty feet until finally, she reached a height of one hundred feet tall.

A look of shock crossed both Limestone and Marble’s faces.

“Holy Holder’s Boulder Marble's you're huge!" Limestone exclaimed in surprise.

Just then a pegasus pony flew towards Marble and of course due to Marble’s new size she thought that the pony was a fly and it startled her, causing her to fall backward onto her flank causing the ground to quake beneath her weight which, included the family farmhouse.

This of course brought out the sisters parents Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz

“We heard an earthquake," Ingeous said

“Are thou okay?” Cloudy asked.

Yeah we’re fine although we have a big problem” Limestone said as she pointed a hoof and both of her looked up and their jaws dropped to the ground as they saw the now giant Marble Pie.

“Oh my what happened?

“Marble found this weird stone while helping me work the farm," Limestone said as she carefully picked up the stone to show it to her parents. It was now dimmer than it had been when Marble had found it earlier.

“In all my years of rock farming I’ve never seen a rock that has magic on it," Ingenious said

He then continued,

“I’ve heard from Pinkamena through her letters that she is friends with a princess so she might be able to help us with this situation," he said.

Both Cloudy and Limestone nodded and Ingeous went inside and wrote a letter to Pinkie Pie. Then another grey colored mare with cross-eyed named Derpy Hooves wearing her brown mail mare uniform came towards the farm and somehow landed without crashing. She took the letter and took off into the sky headed for Ponyville.

Ponyville

Inside Sugarcube Corner Pinkie Pie was doing her best to help Mr. And Mrs. Cake fill orders and bake if needed. Then everypony heard a crash come from outside causing them to turn their head towards the door to see Derpy Hooves stagger into Sugarcube Corner Pinkie ran over to the grey pegasus mare.

“Derpy are you okay?” Pinke asked in concern as she then helped her back onto her hooves.

After shaking her head to regain her senses she looked at Pinkie.

“Oh, Pinkie I have a letter for you from your family" Derpy replied as she took an envelope from her mailbag and handed it to the party pony.

“A letter from Ma and Pa?” Pinkie wondered.

She opened the envelope to reveal a letter and began to read it.

Dear Pinkamania.

We need your assistance with a magical problem that has occurred here on the family farm. It is urgent so please hurry.

Sincerely

\- Igneous Rock Pie

“There’s an emergency at the rock farm?” Pinkie exclaimed questioningly. Quickly she finished up what she was doing and hurried up to the room that the Cakes let her stay in, packed a suitcase and then she rushed out the door to the train station to take a train from Ponyville to the Rock Farm.

After arriving at the station and departing the train and hurried to the rock farm. Where she then saw the giant Marble Pie and her jaw dropped to the ground.

“Ma, Pa I got your letter and holy mackerel Marble you're huge!" Pinkie exclaimed and freaked out before calming down.

“You guys weren’t kidding when you said this was a magical problem I better get Twilight here pronto!” Pinkie exclaimed she then ran into the house towards the phone, picked it up, and dialed.

Twilight Sparkle was in the Castle of Friendship helping clean it along with Spike and Owlisicious when suddenly the phone rang Twilight then trotted over and answered it.

“Hello this Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship how can I help you?” she asked.

“Twilight! We have a big problem at my family’s rock farm!” the voice shrieked from the other end. Twilight recognized the voice as none other than Pinkie Pie the normally jovial pony sounded panicked,

“Pinkie calm down and tell me what is going on?” Twilight assured her friend.

After taking a few deep breaths Pinkie calmed down.

“Its something you have to see to believe," Pinkie said.

“Alright I’ll be there as soon I can” Twilight replied.

Twilight hung up the phone as Spike came up to her.

“Is everything alright Twilight?” Spike asked

“Yes Pinkie Pie just needs help with something at her family’s rock farm can you and Owliscious handle the rest of cleaning the castle?” Twilight replied.

“You can count on us Twilight," Spike said with Owliscious adding hoot at the end.

“Thank you two" Twilight replied she turned and walked through the castle, grabbed a satchel and rushed to the door, and headed out of the castle towards the train station where she then boarded a train for Rockville

Pie Family Rock Farm

After the long train ride, Twilight had reached the station and exited the train.

Then she turned to the conductor an Earth pony stallion.

“Excuse me can you point me in the direction of the Pie Family Rock Farm?” Twilight asked.

“It is not too far from here you’ll know you’re there when you see both the windmill and the water tower the conductor pony replied.

“Thank you so much Twilight said

"You're welcome your highness the stallion said."

Twilight smiled at the conductor pony before turning and leaving the station then she walked westward until she saw both the water tower and the windmill as well as why Pinkie had called her here as she saw a giant a grey colored mare sitting not far from the farmhouse she was at least one-hundred feet tall. She ran over to where Pinke Pie was.

“Twilight I’m glad you’re here and you see the big problem on our hooves," Pinkie said as she pointed to Marble. Anyway since you’ve already met Maud here’s the rest of my family there’s my little sister Marble Pie as she pointed at her as she waved her hoof at them with a shy smile on her face.

“My name is Ingeous Rock Pie” the elder stallion stated

“I’m Cloudy Quartz” the elder mare with glasses announced.

“Name’s Limestone Pie my family owns this farm but I keep it running," she said’’

“It's nice to meet you I'm Twilight Sparkle Princess of Friendship and I see that you have a big problem on your hooves so I have to ask what happened here? Twilight asked.

“It happened just a short while ago when Marble found these strange stones earlier while working the fields earlier," Limestone said as she then showed the stone that made Marble grow and showed it to Twilight and Pinkie.

“Wow pretty” Pinkie said

“I’ve never seen a stone like that before but I can sense magic coming from both it as well as well as Marble” Twilight said.

“Is it reversible?" Igneous Rock asked.

"Yes, all magic is reversible though since I’ve never seen this stone before I’ll have to take it back with me to Ponyville to study it and find a way to reverse it and return Marble to normal” Twilight said.

“We understand Ingeous replied. Limestone then trotted over and handed the stone to Twilight who took it into her hoof and placed it in the satchel bag, After hugging her family Pinkie and Twilight turned to leave the farm and head back to the train station where they then boarded it and headed back to Ponyville.

Despite everything that had just transpired things somehow managed to return to normal on the Rock farm and both sisters returned to working the fields and with her new size Marble did not even need her pickaxe to mind rocks instead of using her body to dig into the ground where she then excavated huge rocks from the ground.

Hours passed and the sun was beginning to set to make way for the night until Ingeous called to them telling them to come over to the farmhouse,

“Unfortunately due to your size Marble you will have to stay outside is that understood?" Ingenious said questioningly.

“Mmmhmm” Marble muttered downtrodden as Ingeous, Cloudy, and Limestone go into the house Marble meanwhile went over to another part of the farm where she then laid down on her stomach and quickly fell asleep.

However, her peaceful slumber would soon turn into a nightmare.

Note from the author: Marble will have actual spoken dialogue during the dream sequence.

Marble’s Dream

Marble woke up from a long sleep to find herself back inside the farmhouse in her room and she was back to her normal size!

“Oh thank goodness I’m back to normal size and me turning into a giant was just a dream," she said aloud.

Just then she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in” Marble announced.

“Hurry up and eat breakfast we got rocks to farm," Limestone said from the other side of the door,

“You got it sis” Marble replied.

Se then heard Limestone walk away from her room and then got up from her bed and headed towards the door, opened it, and left the room to head downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast and after that, she headed out to the rock farm to begin the workday.

Outside on the rock farm Marble joined Limestone in working on the farm.

At first, everything seemed normal with the two sisters farming as usual until Marble accidentally crushed one of the rocks that Limestone had dug up,

“Whoops sorry bout that Limestone Marble said.

Then she heard Limestone dropped her pickaxe as it landed on the ground.

“Um, Limestone are you okay?" Marble asked.

She heard her older sister mutter something under her breath.

“What did you day Limestone?” Marble asked as she walked over to Limestone. Then she used a hoof to tap Limestone on the shoulder.

Suddenly her big sister whipped around to face her, an angry look on her face.

“You are a destroyer," Limestone said.

Marble fearfully began to back up as Limestone walked towards her.

“Limestone I’m sorry I didn’t mean to crush your rock” Marble apologized as she continued to retreat from her older sister. Then their mother and father came out of the farmhouse and joined with Limestone in angrily approaching Marble.

“Destroyer," they all three said at the same time.

“No, I am not a destroyer" Marble pleaded

Suddenly her body began to feel strange and with a look of horror cross her face it began to grow to get taller and taller until she had reached one-hundred feet tall. Even though they were now smaller than her she continued to back away from them.

“Destroyer," all three said.

“I swear I didn’t do anything” Marble continued to plead.

She continued to back away from her family until finally.

CRUNCH

The marble looked down and was horrified to discover that she had accidentally crushed the farmhouse under hoof!

“I didn’t mean to do that” Marble said fearfully.

However, her family continued to call her destroyer. She then fell to her belly and shook in fear as her family repeated the word destroyer over and over again.

Marble woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily she looked at her hooves and then at the farmhouse which thankfully was still standing. Still, though that nightmare terrified her of what she was could do at this size. She looked up at the sky at the moon and hoped that Pinkie and Twilight would find a way to reverse this soon.

The next morning Marble woke up exhausted after the nightmare she was barely able to get back to sleep when Limestone came out to begin another day of work on the farm. Marble stomped around creating craters in the ground with each stomp of her hoof even coming close to stepping on Limestone a couple of times.

“Woah Marble is careful" Limestone yelled up at her.

This caused Marble to have a flashback to her nightmare and she then went into a panic and began to ran around the farm creating holes in the ground and she ran to a far end of the farm where a mineshaft as well as Holders Boulder and laid down on her belly shivering just then Limestone ran to where she was.

“Marble what’s the matter?” Limestone asked.

“Mhmm Hmmm," Marble began to explain her nightmare to her older sister.

“Marble I know you wouldn't hurt anypony and you're nightmare won't come to pass but if you want I can call Pinkie and see if Twilight has figured out the stone and a way to reverse this” Limestone said.

Marble nodded then stood up to her full height and followed Limestone back to the rock farm and they continued to work on the farm until Limestone went inside and called Pinkie who then contacted Twilight and they both ran to the train station.

Hours later Twilight and Pinkie had arrived at the rock farm.

"Did you manage to figure out the stone?” Limestone asked.

“Yes, are you ready to return to normal Marble?" Twilight asked.

Marble nodded Twilight lit up her horn causing the stone to light up as well Marble's body until she felt began to get smaller until finally, she returns to normal size Cloudy and Ingenious came outside and saw that Marble was back to normal size the Pie family shared a group hug.

“You’ve helped my youngest daughter return to her normal size how can we ever repay you?” Igneous asked.

“No payment is needed I'm just glad to help out a friend's family in need" Twilight replied

After that Twilight and Pinkie boarded the train to head back to Ponyville. After they had gotten back Twilight headed back to the Castle of Friendship where she then went to a room filled with other magical artifacts and placed the stone underneath a magic concealing jar to make sure that no one fell to its magic ever again.

THE END.


End file.
